The Signs Were Always There
by RandomAngel123
Summary: Princess Ella's parents say she needs to find a suitable husband. Samuel is meant to be Lord of his house, but as his mother's will is nowhere to be found, his Stepfather got everything. Taylor is Ella's best friend and secret crush, but he is just a stable boy. A ball and a pocket watch will change everything, but not the way everyone expects. Was called Samaual A Cinderella Story
1. Meeting Everyone

**Ella:**

My Mother and Father (King Edward and Queen Lucinda) were discussing me as if I wasn't even there but I was used to that.

"She needs to find a husband and soon" said my Mother.

"I agree, what about Prince Joshua from Laxer," asked my father

"No" I yelled, before my Mother could say anything. Prince Joshua was twenty- two and drove me crazy.

"Ella, how many times have we told you not to shout, it's rude?" my Father told me.

"I'm sorry, but Joshua's rude, annoying and selfish, I refuse to marry him" I replied. My Mother sighed.

"Ella, you're eighteen…" she started.

"I know Mum, but I want to marry someone I love, not someone who drives me insane" I said cutting across my Mum.

"How about a ball?" asked my Dad.

"That's a wonderful idea," laughed my Mother, looking annoyed she hadn't thought of it.

What an awful idea, I thought, but I stayed quite and let my parents discuss the plans

**Samuel:**

My back killed, as I'd been chopping firewood all morning. I wished my Mother were still alive. My Mother (Lady Ayla Harris) had married Lord Richard Cater, after my Father, Lord John Harris, had died. I didn't remember my Father at all, as he'd died when I was a baby. I missed my Mum's smile and the twinkle in her eyes.

"Samuel, stop daydreaming and get back to work you lazy, ungrateful boy," yelled my Stepfather. He walked up to me and raised his hand in the air. He was about to strike me, when my Stepbrothers, Harrison and Kaleb, came passed, arguing. They were twins, Harrison was older and meaner and Kaleb was a complete idiot.

"I'm a better hunter then you Harrison" wined Kaleb.

"Shut up, Dad's about to hit the brat, Samuel, and I want to watch," retorted Harrison.

"You done arguing, can I continue with what I'm doing" Richard asked them. Harrison nodded, but Kaleb started to say something.

"Shut up Kaleb" Harrison said, slapping him on the arm. Richard sighed, and then brought his arm up above my head again. I shut my eyes and felt the blow land on my shoulders.

"Dam it" Richard growled. I sensed his arm go up again and waited for it to strike me again. The blow hit me right on the head. My knees buckled from under me and I fell to the ground. I heard laughing then Richard said "It's time for lunch boys." I presume they went inside after that, but really I didn't have a clue.

I had no idea how long I'd been on the ground for. When I heard footsteps. I figured it would be Richard coming to tell me to get back to work.

"Sir, are you alright," asked my servant, Mathew, worriedly.

"Yes" I managed. Mathew helped me to my feet.

"Samuel, you shouldn't let them treat you that way, you're meant to be the Lord of the House, not treated as a servant," He told me simply. I noticed he'd used my first name, not Sir or Sir Samuel or even Young Lord. Mathew was waiting for me to say something.

" That may be so Mathew, but my Mother's will is nowhere to be found, which means Richard got everything, including me" I answered. My friend and servant nodded, and then led me inside for my dinner with the servants.

**Ella: **

I am not looking forward to the ball. I have to dance with every single man in the Kingdom from the ages nineteen to twenty-nine. I also have to fall in love with one of them. Being a Princess is NOT fun!


	2. Six O Clock and Talking To A Horse

**A/N: I would like to thank savethemadscientist and llikemutemath for reviewing and following my story. **

**I hope you all like the second chapter. **

**Love RandomAngel123**

**Samuel:**

I woke up with Richard standing over me. "Get up" he growled. "Yes Sir" I answered, jumping slightly. "Be in the courtyard in twenty minutes" Richard ordered. I nodded. He left the room. I checked my pocket watch, which had been my Father's. It was barely six. What would Richard want with me at this hour? I looked at the photo in the pocket watch, a picture of My Mother holding me as a newborn baby, and sighed and thought I may as well get ready.

I walked outside into the courtyard; I noticed Harrison and Kaleb were there too. Harrison was smirking at me. I knew something bad was about to happen to me. "Samuel, so nice of you to join us" Richard laughed. "How is it nice Samuels joining us? We don't even like him," asked Kaleb. I wanted to laugh. he is just so stupid. " You are such an idiot, Kaleb, I can't believe we're twins" Harrison hissed. "Both of you SHUT UP" Richard yelled. Harrison glared at his father, but kept his moth shut, Kaleb on the other hand said, "Sorry Dad, I wont say another word." Richard toke a deep breeth, I could tell he was angry now and that was not good news for me. He turned to face me, " Get out of my Sight, you little freak," he yelled. I nodded and headed for the house. I got out the kitchen door and head Kaleb say, "I thought you were going to whip him." I shuddered and went into the kitchen.

**Ella: **

**(Latter that morning)**

Getting out of the castle had been easy! I wasn't going to some borring dance lesson, when I could go riding in the woods. I walked into the stables. My best friend Taylor (The Stable-Masters son) was there. He had his top off and was spreading new straw around the stable. Ever since I'd been twelve, I'd had a huge crush on Taylor. He was the year older then me and really nice. We'd been friends forever, because we were both always in the stables. I must have made a noise because he turned around with a startled expression on his face. "Ella, you scared me" he said, he seemed to notice he wasn't wearing his top and reached over to grab it. I laughed. "What's so funny" he asked. I shrugged, because I really had no idea. "Hey El, aren't you meant to be in a dancing lesson for the ball" he asked me. "Yeah" was my reply. "Do you want me to get Arrow saddled up for you" Taylor asked, he new me so well. I nodded. Taylor went of to saddle up Arrow and I sighed I wished I could marry Taylor, that would be so much easier, then a ball. Taylor came back a few minutes latter holding Arrow. " Thanks Tay" I said, taking Arrow from him. "Have fun, I better get back to work" Taylor replied laughing. We both smiled and I toke Arrow and led him towards the woods at the back of the castle.

**Taylor:**

I watched Ella ride of into the woods and sighed. I'd had a crush on her for a while now. I wished I could marry her, but it would never work. After all she's a Princess and I'm a stable boy. I sighed again, Ella probably only liked me as a friend anyway. I picked up my shovel and continued with my work.

**Ella:**

Riding in the woods is the best feeling in the world. I felt so free. Arrow neighed as if to say stop daydreaming and pay attention, you almost hit a tree. I laughed. "Sorry Arrow" I said, wondering if it was strange that I talked to my horse. Arrow neighed in answer "No it's not strange, just don't do it in public and embarrass me" I laughed again I was being told off by my horse.


	3. Invitations and a Lecture

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated, but I've been REALLY busy. I would like some reviews please (hint, hint) what did you guys think of the second chapter? Did you guys like Taylor? I don't know these things (you guys aren't reviewing) So I would like some reviews please for this chapter. Anyway, I'll stop complaining and get on with the story. Love RandomAngel123**

**Later The Same Day… (Of chapter two)**

**Samuel:**

I'd been avoiding my Step- family, since the morning, well trying to anyway; it's impossible not to see them at all. They seemed to be ignoring me though, which was fine by me. Mathew and I went to town after lunch to buy some straw for the horse stables. When we got back, we saw a man about to knock on the door. "May I help you Sir?" I asked politely. "Yes I'm delivering invitations, for Princess Eloisa's Ball, How many people live in the house between nineteen and twenty- nine?" was the man's reply "three, Sir" answered Mathew. The man then pulled out three envelopes from a sack and gave them to me. "And how many guardians, will be attending?" He asked. "One, Sir" I replied. He took one more envelope out, handed it to me, bid us farewell. Once he was gone I turned to Matthew. "I won't be able to go, why did you get me an invitation?" I asked. "Because you will go Sir," he said as he headed back inside. It was nice he was thinking about me, but I wouldn't be allowed.

**Ella:**

What a wonderful ride, Mum was going to kill me but I didn't care. I was dripping wet, as I'd fallen in the river, but I'd felt so alive, no duties, just freedom. Arrow neighed as if to say, "Get a move on, I want oats." "You always want oats Arrow," I laughed. We got up to the castle stables; Taylor was nowhere to be seen, but my Father was. "Hi Dad, What are you doing down here?" I asked in a slightly higher voice then my normal pitch. He turned around and gave me a disapproving look. "Ella, we were worried sick about you, when you didn't show up for anything. Your maid, Eliza, didn't know where you were either." He said, obviously disappointed in me. "Sorry, Dad, I just wanted to feel free" I mumbled. Just then Taylor, came out of a stall. "Here's your Horse, Your Majesty," he said bowing. "Tank you Taylor, but Ella is back now so I won't be needing, Thunder, but could you please unsaddle and rub down Arrow" My Father said. "Of course, Your Majesty" Taylor said, bowing again. I sent him an apologetic look. "Come on, Eloisa" My Father said. I knew I was in trouble, as he'd used my full name. Taylor mouthed "Good Luck" as I followed my father out of the stables.

Mum and Dad had lectured me about how until I'm Queen, I can't do what I want, but when I am Queen, I won't have any time for myself and I have to think of all the people, Blah, Blah, Blah. I'd also been given the lecture about how I should listen, to my parents, as they were usually right, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah from my maid, Eliza. Now I was stuck in my room, until some time tomorrow, but then all tomorrow I was stuck in lessons ALL day, my parents really know how to punish me.

**Taylor:**

Poor Ella. It was my fault; I shouldn't have let her go.

**Samuel:**

Giving the invitations to my Step- Family had been very interesting. Harrison slapped me, Richard yelled at me and Kaleb called me a girl. He needs better insults. I sat in my bedroom at re-read the invitation. Princess Eloisa had to marry one of the men at the ball. That's a stupid way to pick someone to marry; I bet she's looking forward to the ball. Why did Mathew have to get me an invitation? Maybe I should go, just to see what it is like. No it's just some dumb Ball anyway. Maybe I'll give Matthew the invitation. That could work.


	4. Dancing Tips and Fay Godma

**Hi everyone, I am back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Since last time I have changed the title. (Was called Samuel A Cinderella Story) and I will now get on with the story.**

**Love RandomAngel123**

**Taylor:**

Today was Ella's 'punishment' day and I knew I probably wouldn't see her today. I sighed.

"That was a big sigh, what's wrong Tay," came Ella's voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Alright, I'll leave if you don't wont me here" she muttered.

"No, stay. Sorry I was just surprised, I thought you would be inside getting ready for the Ball"

"I was, Mum said I could have a break. She told me it was so I could get ready to dance later, but I know it is just because I can't dance," she grumbled.

"You can't dance, yet you are one of the best swordsmen-women- in the country," I asked. Ella stared at me like I was crazy.

"To wield a sword you need excellent footwork, just like dancing," I told her.

"Taylor you are absolutely amazing," she said, hugging me, she pulled back awkwardly, "sorry."

**Ella:**

I blushed. I had just hugged Taylor.

"It's alright El," he said shrugging.

"Tay…"

"Yeah"

"… Will you come to the Ball, as a guest? Please for me," I asked. He shrugged is shoulders. I guess he doesn't want to come.

"I'll have to check with my Dad," he whispered. I smiled,

"Oh yeah, I should check with my parents too, thanks for the dancing tips. I should go back inside now. Bye Taylor"

"Bye Ella"

Mum would be interested to know I had gotten dancing tips from Taylor. I laughed out loud at loud at the thought.

**Samuel: **

"Here you are Mathew, you can have the invitation to the Ball, because I don't wont it," I said giving the invitation to him. Fay Godma (Mathew's Mum and the cook) walked over

"Don't you dare give that invitation to him Sir, It's yours," she said, taking the invitation out of Mathew's hand and giving back to me.

"But I don't want to go to the Ball, plus I have nothing to wear. My Stepfamily could recognize me or…"

"You could have the time of your life," Mathew told me.

"And as for not having anything to wear, follow me Sir," Fay said. I shrugged I may as well follow; I have nothing better to do.

We walked up the stairs, past the first floor and into the attic. Fay opened the hatch and we climbed up. Fay started rummaging through her pockets; finally she pulled out a key.

"Found it," she said triumphantly. Then went and unlocked the door on the other side of the attic. The door swung open and she peered into the room and muttered something that sounded like, "perfect"

"Sir, I found it come and look," she said proudly. I walked over and peered in and saw a whole bunch of clothes all over the room.

"Wow," breathed Mathew, peering over my shoulder.

"They were your Mother and Father's clothes," Fay said, walking into the room, she rummaged through some boxes and pulled out a white dress and a suit, "and these are what they wore on there wedding day." I nodded, I remembered seeing a photo of my parent's wedding day, before my Mother died.

"Try the suit on Sir, Matthew help him" Fay ordered.

"Yes Mum" Mathew replied.

I walked out of the room, wearing my father's wedding suit.

"It looks lovely on you Sir and if we clean you up a bit Richard and his two brats won't recognize you at all," Fay told me, "What do you think Mathew?"

"Um he looks good Mum," Mathew answered. Fay shook her head at Mathew's answer, "So it's settled, you will wear this to the Ball Sir"

"Yeah I suppose so," I answered.


	5. Getting Ready for the Ball

**Hi everyone. I would like to thank Jenn222 for reviewing and following this story. I would also like to say, if you find any mistakes feel free to review or PM me and I will try not to make the same mistakes again. **

**RandomAngel123 **

**Samuel:**

"Give it back, that's mine" Kaleb whined. Both my Step-brothers had been arguing all day. Princess Eloisa's Ball was tonight and Harrison and Kaleb had put outfit after outfit on, trying to find the right one. I had heard Fay muttering about how they were worse than a woman on her wedding day. I thought about my father's wedding suit hanging in my cupboard and smiled. I still didn't want to go to the Ball, but I did want to wear my father's suit. I couldn't explain it but I felt connected to my Mother and Father, almost if they were still alive. I sighed wearing my father's suit wouldn't bring them back.

**Ella:**

I was so nervous, I couldn't understand why. I'd been to Balls before, yet this when felt different. I looked out my window at the meadow and sighed. My Mother had been fussing over me, like I was three years old, My Father kept saying how I'd make a wonderful Queen and I was fed up with it all. I just wanted this stupid Ball to be over. I thought about the dream I'd had last night. I had been in the woods and a deer had come up to me and told me that I was destined to be the best Ruler the Kingdom of Acardia had ever seen. Then the deer had started smoking and it vanished in golden flames. I shuddered, the dream had scared me. What had scared me most was that the deer had Taylor's eyes. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in," I answered. Eliza, my maid, walked in.

"My Lady, the Queen sent me to do your hair," Eliza said, bowing slightly. I just nodded. I would normally protest, but I wasn't in the mood, after thinking about my dream.

**Taylor:**

I was going to the Ball tonight. Ella had begged her Mother and finally she said yes. I was nervous; I'd never been to a Ball before. I wasn't technically invited, I had to serve drinks to the guests, but I guess that's as close as it will get to being a guest.

**King Edward:**

I know the Ball was my idea but I regret it. Lucinda has been ordering everyone around, trying to get ready for the Ball. I had to go for a fitting yesterday and I feel sorry for Ella, she's had one just about every day for the past week.

"Edward, you really do need a haircut, it's almost as long as that stable boy, Tyler's hair," said Lucinda, "would you like me to call the barber darling?"

"If you wish Lucy" I replied. I honestly didn't care, but Lucy was a perfectionist and my hair was obviously not perfect right now.

**Ella:**

I hated Eliza doing my hair; it brought back horrible memories of when I was a child. Eliza yanked and pulled. She dragged the brush through my hair. She caught the brush on my ears. I inwardly sighed; hopefully Eliza would be finished soon. She pulled and tugged some more and finally started putting my hair up in a tight bun. I hated my hair pulled completely off my face, it made me look like my Mother. I loved Mum, but she was a control freak and drove me insane half of the time. Eliza stopped tugging at my hair.

"There you go Your Highness" Eliza said.

"Thank you" I replied, looking in my mirror. I smiled but I was annoyed. I looked exactly like my Mum had when she'd been my age. Eliza left the room. I knew she wouldn't come back tonight. I started pulling out strands of hair, so they framed my face.

"Much better" I muttered. I looked in the mirror again and smiled for real. I no longer looked like a clone of Mum. I got up and walked over to my full length mirror. I was wearing a strapless floor length purple dress, black high heels and a simple necklace with the letter 'E' on it.

"Not bad," I murmured to myself.

"Not bad, you look beautiful Ella," My father said, coming in to my room.

"You had a haircut," I commented and my father laughed.

"Come on Ella, it's time for the Ball," whispered my father, taking my hand and leading me down to the ball room.


End file.
